halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pikapi/Archive 003
Hope Learning to use the Rozh Okay, thanks. :) -- Rozh[[User talk:Rozh|( Talk )]] 18:10, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Freeman, the ONI recon operator, is in the jungle of Tourtwign, and the battlegroup isn't quite in orbit, but I suppose they'll be dropping in over the same continent; I haven't decided on specific locations, though. Thanks for inviting me, and don't be afraid to give me a pointer if I go off-track at all. Cheers, -- Rozh[[User talk:Rozh|( Talk )]] 22:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) No, its fine. I'm conjuring up a plan right now, so we'll see how it goes. ;) -- Rozh[[User talk:Rozh|( Talk )]] 01:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Looks like I better get in the fight. I mean, you can't have a big battle without a crazy Russiann guy, right? and while I'm at it, does the Hope system have an asteroid belt? Azecreth 12:44, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Diagram Who does the sucidal crash and blows up, Jomundar, or the banshees? -Therider Rides Alone 22:11, March 2, 2011 (UTC) RP Hey, thanks for the invite to Losing Hope. I've never written in for an RP before, so i'm not exactly sure how to start. I've added my name and a few characters to the list, but i'm not sure what to do exactly, I don't want to randomly cut into what someone else was writing by announcing my Character's random arrival. So, could you advise me on how to start? Thanks. Brodie-001 Sorry I was out a while! Yes, Susie is going to go rampant and cause a after-war, well, war. She's going to attempt to amass all the AI she can, Dumb or Smart, and overthrow the "Pathetic life-taking human race"! By the way, what happened to the Infinite Loop? How was it deleted in my absence? I thought it could only be so if I refused to take help, if help was given? No one tried, as I may recall before my leave. -M.S. 20:14, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Subject 1: I will return, but this time, no mistakes. No one cares enough to help iron out flaws. Mods only want to crush the weak and those with flaws. Social Darwinism is at work here and something must be done. For now, I will rewrite the I.L. as Des 'Morot, as the only problems I was acknowledged of I had corrected. I am not dead, not yet. Subject 2: On the brighter side of things, Susie was commanded to terminate all AI she was attached to, including herself, to prevent the Cult (who's page I shall create later, after my current problems are resolved) from getting valuable data. She goes against her orders and instead kills all within the Archive (her computer's housing). From then on she is a rampant AI seeking to bring order to the world by eliminating the blood-thirsty humans. She fails, of course, but it is an epic story. I've always preferred AI over humans ;) Your friend, -M.S. 20:45, March 3, 2011 (UTC) No no no, you see its...complicated. Susie was the SI for Hope, but she was recovered and shipped off-world before the destruction of the planet. Later she goes through all of the above said. I hope that clears some things up, and I've tried to make Halo: Infinity closer to a romance than all five Halo games combined (yes, even ODST), but I like how you're thinking. This wikia definantly needs a little more romance novels, as even Bungie has add a sub-plot romance in ODST. May Lady Luck be with you, -M.S. 13:52, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thank you for giving me a hand. I'm currently making a page for the UNSC Bright New Day. The timing of the RP fits in perfectly with a 'gap' in my character's Timeline, as they had barely managed to escape from Reach. I'll put that they heard the distress signal en-route to Earth, and decided to assist the UNSC Forces there. I'll probably have them land somewhere out of the way, somewhere like Tourtwign, which seems perfect for hiding. Once i'm done with the ship, i'll update my things, and get started when I can. Again, thanks for the tips, i'll try and make some good contributions. -Brodie-001 I dunno. That sounds kinda wierd to me. But I have no real disagreements. Right now, I'm working on our page for the Sanghieli-San 'Shyuum War, with our alternate ending, of course. Azecreth 20:17, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I finished the Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War page. If you have any comments or complaints, then let me know. I'm thinking of doing the PoD for the INSc next, but I can't decide if it should be during the Inteprlanetary war, or the Rainforest war. Any preference? Azecreth 18:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) The Rainforest Wars. Basically, the UNSC fought a war against Koslovic and Frieden fforces in South America. Azecreth 23:22, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Wait, It was only My guys minus Ryder, Quinn and Bravo 029. Where do you and Ryder come from? -Therider Rides Alone 17:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Ask AHS about the farm situation. -Therider Rides Alone 00:58, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Use this one instead. :) — subtank (7alk) 01:08, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Started the Interplanetary War page, but content is welcome. Azecreth 00:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hey you gonna Post? -Therider Rides Alone 00:42, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Via relaying it off multiple orbitals (sattelites, frigates, moons, etc.) -M.S. 01:41, March 25, 2011 (UTC) That changes my whole canon. Besides, That would mean going back to post 183 and changing it. so, Sorry! By the way, actually pick up my phone calls or all the least return them. -Therider Rides Alone 10:34, March 25, 2011 (UTC) You posting. -Therider Rides Alone 20:39, March 25, 2011 (UTC) She jumped off the transport. She felt the need to fight the Covenant at the farm. Was it not her plan to go back? -M.S. 14:51, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I've finally made my first on Losing Hope, sorry it took so long. I think I've set it up nicely for my characters' entrance into the battle. Also, Would it be OK for their frigate to land in the rainforests of Tourtwign? --Brodie-001 Hope Matt isn't with Quinn. He's still in the farm. Safe for you to post. -Therider Rides Alone 21:43, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Matt is. Tron can get a signal anywhere to anyone. A gift from ONI. -Therider Rides Alone 21:58, March 27, 2011 (UTC) MATT'S NOT THERE! STOP EDITING MY POSTS, CHRIS! (Bangs head on desk) Fix it, NOW. -Therider Rides Alone 22:04, March 27, 2011 (UTC) The tractor got blown up. I'm going into the tunnels underneath the farm now. And the trractor was before the EMP bomb, I think. Azecreth 00:42, March 28, 2011 (UTC) That sounds fine to me. N' sorry I haven't been active in the RP, I've been getting too distracted. >.> Rozh[[User talk:Rozh|( Talk )]] 22:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Gorka Dude, that's fne. I've been kinda busy myself. Need to get back and finish the Interplanetary war, and all the stuff after that so we can get a working timeline. Azecreth 13:34, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Editing the works of others without permission...again Seems like we've been here before, doesn't it? I refer of course to this edit, in which you add two of your own SPARTANs to a template for the AAO universe. You edited that page and added your SPARTANs with no permission at all, and what's more, you aren't even a part of the universe. So I'm going to say it again, just in case you didn't understand me the first time I had to remind you of this, and in case you can't read what's written on top of most pages on the wiki: Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. Comprende? That is the most tenuous, indirect and nonsensical explanation I've ever heard. And no, Loss of Hope is not in the AAO universe, no matter what users have decided to use AAO characters in it. While it that much may be true, one must also take into account that nothing binds me from picking and choosing which pieces of canon I may bring over. I do respect your efforts, though, and cheers. 'Kay, scratch the Dreadnought till the sequel. Lower than Few lives to see another day, but Silum will be on the verge of victory, but something unexpected happens and he dies. "What is it?" you may ask? That's for me to know and you to find out! ;) (Edit: It says 'possibly'. Not knowing the planet is hollow, Lower than Few believes a dreadnought 'may' be hidden in the planet, but it isn't.) -M.S. 22:24, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay then, thanks for fixing the problems with entering Hope's atmosphere. I can change it so they were in multiple rooms as both the Spartans and the ODST's controlled the ship, I just assumed that they could manage things well from the bridge. Also, at the end of H3, the Arbiter seems to be able to pilot a frigate, with whom he had no previous experience in, so i'm guessing that they wouldn't be that hard to pilot. although, it may just be that Cortana piloted it on remote... Also, the highest-ranked people on the ship at the time were a Master Chief Petty Officer and a Sergeant Major, so i'm not sure what to do about the rank problem. I'd just like to explain that, as detailed in this part of SPARTAN-025's page, they found the frigate, which had been actually scheduled for decommissioning, and used it to escape the planet. It was that or get glassed. That is why there are no Officers on board. Oh, and yes, i'd like them to be off the planet in time. Do you know what date/chapter/time it implodes, i'd rather not have all of my main fanon characters atomized, thanks. Thanks for informing me of these errors, i'll get onto them right away --Brodie Thank you again for pointing out the discrepancies. The UNSC Bright New Day was constructed in 2535, and was actually in the shipyards because it was scheduled for termination (due to battle damage, etc...) I'll put that there were a small number of crew, just some low-ranking crewmen and a few Petty Officers still on board, probably taking inventory and preparing for the ship's dismantlement. Seems i'm going to have to kill them off somehow... The ODST's were assigned there for the defence of the ship, but were cut off until the Spartans arrived. As for the rank, like you said, I don't think the Navy would punish valuable Spartans for choosing the logical option and commandeering the frigate to escape a dying planet. The backstory for the frigate, if any, was that it fought and survived several battles in it's active years, such as the Battle of Harpa. Also, are there any local UNSC forces left in Tourtwign? the Spartans are going to make their way towards Port Neandra, if it hasn't been taken yet, and as well as assisting in the defence, try and find the right materials to make repairs to the Frigate. --Brodie The shipyards sound good. They'll make their way over there to see if they can find survivors. --Brodie See, isn't it great that I took a hostage? Of course, for anyone who doesn't want to go, I seem to have created a back door to escape. I hope that my grammar has improved, since I took what you said into account. Azecreth 15:41, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Since we're underground when the EMP device went off , I assume my radio still works? Cause I need it fr the next part I'm writing. the Russian is going back to space to shoot stuff. And maybe to have a showdown with a claoked covenant supercarrier, from when we were at the spaceport (if it didn't get blown up). Azecreth 18:26, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, since Sniper sent me back with Quinn on Bravo 029, i don't really need the radio, thanks anyway though. And that's fine with the supercarrier. I can make acrtion with the Covenant corvette turned into a temporary command cente rinside a largish asteroid. Azecreth 15:36, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Preferably, anyway. Azecreth 16:30, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering, are there any surviving UNSC forces around Port Neandra or the Docks area, or has the city been taken by Covenant? Also, is there anywhere where my Spartans can acquire a Slipspace Drive, or the means to repair their damaged one? Thanks. --Brodie Short Story ﻿ Mini Project Hey, did you get my e-mail? =) The Prophet idea had to be abandonned until the Gateway, while Silver is still...elsewhere. I have planned on her bring the fifth technical faction in, Sentinels, unless you have any other plans, in which case I'd be happy to make a few course corrections! :) -M.S. 01:13, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I see where you are going with this, but LtF and SIlum belong to a Seperatist group called the Technocrats, so I do not believe they listen to any of the Covenant Clergy. I would advise an edit here. -M.S. 09:32, April 27, 2011 (UTC) You got my e-mail? I you did, feel free to edit the draft and write the next few pages. :3 The Technocrats are a group of formerly Covenant members (I guess that's what they're called) who fight for neither the Covies or the UNSC. They were formed to protect Forerunner artifacts and they will stop at nothing to save a Forerunner AI. The Technocrats are lead by the Huragok, Lower than Few. They have several Covie ships whose commanders were killed and the mutineers became members. Their forces are somewhere around the hundreds of thousands to millions, but an exact number is unknown. Thats the Techies in short. Btw, I most likely will make a page, thank you for the idea! -M.S. 19:13, April 29, 2011 (UTC) He exsists, but not in this RP. I have removed any suggestion of him from my posts and patched up the holes. He appears, but at a different time. -M.S. 19:29, April 29, 2011 (UTC) The Sig :True dat --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 23:46, April 30, 2011 (UTC) As this is a four-way conversation, I will reply on my own page that I agree, and am attempting to improve it's coloration however feasible. I did suspect what you were refering to instinctually, yet the many "eye-melting" projects that I am currently engaged make it such a broad subject. Sorry to burn your eye's, guys. You can try and go flush them out with hot sauce. lol --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Victor ﻿ Alright, remove the (TGC) in all articles that are involved in our project. But, note that Victor is merely a short story and not a true novel in the sense of the word. It does not neccessarily need to be called Halo: Victor. But, I need to go to bed. I'll let you take this shift. RE:Pangaea Hey, can you paste all of your work from our project into my namespaced article? I just need you to do that soon, so I can see where we are at and I can start writting. =) Awesome, Pikapi! Good job! If we keep this up, the story will get heaps of awards! =D Name change to Rin-T-Yar due to racial conflictions. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 21:06, May 4, 2011 (UTC)'' EDIT: Juliet isn't the enemy commander. What are you talking about? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 21:09, May 4, 2011 (UTC)'' Hey, I know you're busy with stuff, and thats why you ghaven't been doing anything for Shards of Reality. I accept that, but could you possibly make a logo for our universe, since a bunch of other ones have therm. I just think it would be cool, and I would appreciate it if you could make one. I'm not the best at graphics. Azecreth 17:57, May 5, 2011 (UTC) No You already did that. ... So what? Does that grant him special privileges or exempt him from following the rules?}} Chris, don't forget to show up. Zafar's house. Imporant project needs doing. -Roberto. You gona post, man? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 01:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Nah, just a distracter to have him duel Silim again. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 12:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ourouboros Shield World No, Ourobouros isn't Hope. It's something i'm tying in to a storyline with Liam-083 that i'm going to tie into Admiral Cole's Last Stand (where instead of dying, the Everett jumped into slipspace at the last second and crash landed on on Ourouboros and managed to seal himself inside a cryo-tube.)Rangerkid51 20:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I never said I was ditching Losing Hope for this! No, I plan to contribute to as much of this as I can. What I meant was that this will take place a while before the events of Losing Hope. So don't be scared of losing me, I still plan to give you more to come :D Rangerkid51 13:02, May 16, 2011 (UTC) RP Invite So how should I cover the change in Hope? I am in space, so I could give a planetwide view of the situation, I suppose. --Azecreth 01:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) My Return Rename It's going well. I have both POD's done. I would appreciate it if you could either make a logo for the timeline, or if you could start working on Covenant vehicles and weapons, since I am less knowledgable in that area. --Azecreth 14:25, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, I must see how long the sequel will take. I will do it, but I can't keep going with these RP's, a sequel, then I must leave for the Gateway. Mordant Song, signing out for now. -M.S. 13:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, Henry and the crew really must be off, but would I be able to introduce different characters? If not, I will bend my story for yours, as you seem to be furter developed than I. -M.S. 14:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh. You should have made it clear. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 15:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) So how's this thing gonna go with the Grapes of Wrath? I was gonna have them go off, fight the Corvette, and get into a Bolivian Army Cliffhanger. But if that doesn't work, then its fine. --Azecreth 17:41, May 21, 2011 (UTC) That sounds good. Just say that you showed up a little before the mission began, or something. That way I don't have to write anything about it. I do have a bit of a gap for a fast forward. --Azecreth 17:58, May 21, 2011 (UTC) The Saulosian Campaign Dear Pikapi, I would like to inform you that you cannot and mustn't merge our two universes together as it would simply not work and I wish for it to remain an entirely separate entity on its own. Please understand that it is my wish. Along with that, I am reminding you to have everything you create follow the already established TSC Canon. Anything you wish to produce must be forwarded to me so I could approve or deny (for storyline purposes). As for you Precursors, I am sorry to say but I would have to reject your proposition due to the fact that I will be writing the article and that the article itself deviates from what I have already planned and written. Thank you for reading. Sincerely, Another Poetic Spartan, Categories References are cool, just make sure ya ask me first about anything, mate. ;) Okay. That is all. -M.S. 11:10, May 22, 2011 (UTC)